1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency light and, more particularly, to an emergency light which incorporates chemiluminescent light sticks to obviate the need for a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
This type of emergency light requiring no power supply is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,629. As shown in FIG. 10, in this emergency light, with a case body 1 mounted on a wall surface 2 or the like, pulling the top of a cover 3 frontward away from the wall surface causes the cover 3 to pivot on the bottom end thereof. At this time, the upper half of a chemiluminescent light stick 5 housed inside by a hook 4 formed on the inner side of the cover 3 is broken frontward, causing the chemiluminescent light stick 5 to illuminate. The chemiluminescent light stick 5 has a double structure wherein a glass ampule filled with a second reaction liquid is housed in a stick which is made of a soft plastic material and which is filled with a first reaction liquid. When the chemiluminescent light stick 5 is bent as indicated by the dashed lines, the ampule is broken so that the first reaction liquid and the second reaction liquid mix with each other and react, thereby emitting light.
The emergency light mentioned above employs no power supply such as a battery; the moment the cover 3 is manually opened in case of an emergency such as a power failure, the chemiluminescent light stick 5 illuminates, so that it may be used as emergency lighting or the chemiluminescent light stick 5 may be taken out and used for evacuation.
There has been a disadvantage, however, in that a great force is required to pull the cover 3 frontward to break the chemiluminescent light stick 5 with the upper half of the chemiluminescent light stick 5 standing upright between the case body 1 and the cover 3 as illustrated in FIG. 10. Hence, it has been necessary to firmly mount the case body 1 on a sturdy wall surface 2. Further, to take out the chemiluminescent light stick 5, it has been required that the chemiluminescent light stick 5 be bent as illustrated by the dashed lines in FIG. 10 to illuminate, then the cover 3 be further opened frontward until the top of the chemiluminescent light stick 5 becomes free of the hook 4 of the cover 3.